User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Harry Potter' conjures the largest opening day ever with $92.1 mil
Sorry, Twihards. In one fell magical-broomstick swoop, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows — Part 2 shattered the records for best midnight debut and largest opening day, both of which were previously held by Twilight films. According to early estimates, Potter grossed a staggering $92.1 million on Friday, crushing The Twilight Saga: New Moon‘s record of $72.7 million. And midnight screenings accounted for $43.5 million of Potter‘s opening day, surpassing The Twilight Saga: Eclipse‘s $30 million midnight tally. To convey how enormous Potter‘s opening day was, consider this: The film collected more money in a single day than the first Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, made its entire first weekend ($90.3 million). It’s now certain that Potter will also capture the opening weekend record, currently held by The Dark Knight with $158.4 million. But by how much? If Deathly Hallows — Part 2 follows the trajectory of Deathly Hallows — Part 1, dropping 38 percent on Saturday and 34 percent on Sunday, it’ll finish the weekend with $187 million. Part 2 could be more front-loaded than Part 1, but at this point, I dare not underestimate this teenage wizard. Count on an opening weekend of at least $180 million. Harry Potter: Get the latest news, photos, and more Potter‘s only blemish whatsoever was its 3-D performance. Only 43 percent of its opening-day figure came from 3-D showings, compared to 60 percent for Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Still, 43 percent of a gigantic number is still a very large number. And overseas, Potter has been flat-out enchanting, having earned $157.5 million so far. That brings the PG-13 film’s global haul to $249.6 million. It’s now on pace to score the biggest worldwide debut of all time, which currently belongs to 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince with $394 million. Making 3 percent of Potter‘s opening day was Disney’s Winnie the Pooh, which debuted to $2.9 million on Friday. Despite being dwarfed by Potter, this is a respectable start for the honey-addicted bear. The G-rated movie should finish the weekend with about $9 million. As for holdovers, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush — Part 2 slipped 88 percent from it's last weekend record breaking opening day taking home just $13.2 million coming in a second. That may not beat The Dark Knight's and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's ten day record, but will be into third place. Another holdover Transformers: Dark of the Moon finished third, dropping 57 percent for $6.3 million. By Sunday, Michael Bay’s action extravaganza should reach $300 million domestically. In third was the R-rated comedy Horrible Bosses, which slipped 45 percent for $5.5 million. And Zookeeper occupied fourth place, earning $3.9 million — a 47-percent decline. Also, on Friday, Midnight in Paris became Woody Allen’s top-grossing film with $40.4 million, passing his 1986 movie Hannah and Her Sisters. Check back here on Sunday for the complete box office report. #''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows — Part 2'' — $92.1 mil #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush — Part 2'' — $14.2 mil #''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' — $6.3 mil #''Horrible Bosses'' — $5.5 mil #''Zookeeper'' — $3.9 mil Category:Blog posts